Shapeless
by Vria
Summary: Being revamped. Yes, I'm back. ON HOLD.
1. Into The Face Of The Abyss

Harry Potter was not your normal, average fifteen year old wizard. In fact, he was as far from normal as one could get, if you asked his relatives. It was on this particular night in the middle of June, that Harry found himself laying in the flowerbed once more, hidden by the large clusters of flowers, and branches.  
  
The window was open once again, and Harry found himself listening in about the Muggle news once more. Ever since the recent happenings at the Ministry Of Magic, disappearances were happening every other day, with no way to explain them. This bothered Harry more than he could say, but at the moment, he was helpless to stop it.  
  
  
  
Once again, the headline story was the disappearance of a Muggle family: a husband, a wife, and three children. Harry's eyes closed when he heard the next line.  
  
  
  
"A new report just in: one of the children has been found. Four year old Amelia Jones was found just a few minutes ago in the rubble of her family home. The cause of death is unknown. . ."  
  
  
  
Harry tuned it out after that. Only ignorant fools wouldn't know that is was the Killing Curse. Sighing, Harry started to extract himself from the flower bed, only to have a meaty hand reach down and pull him to his feet by the collar of his too-large, hole-filled shirt. A purple-faced Vernon Dursley was the sight that greeted him.  
  
  
  
"LISTENING TO THE NEWS AGAIN-"  
  
  
  
Harry tuned him out, waiting until his Uncle had calmed down and was only mildly screaming.  
  
"-EVER CATCH YOU LISTENING AGAIN AND IT'LL BE THE END FOR YOU BOY! GOT THAT!"  
  
  
  
Harry stared at his Uncle as if he were an annoying fly on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Done yet?" Harry asked, snidely.  
  
  
  
"NO I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU BOY! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!"  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply, because just as he had opened his mouth, a meaty hand met with the flesh of his face, and sent him reeling backwards. Hitting the dirt, hard, Harry scrambled to his feet, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Pointing it at his Uncle, he stared angrily at him.  
  
  
  
"I hate you." he said simply, his hatred rising within him. "I hate you so much that I'd hex you off the map if I could!"  
  
  
  
Vernon's eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"But you're not allowed to. And that's what makes me the winner in this whole affair."  
  
  
  
Angrily, Harry abruptly turned hill and marched off down the street, shoving his wand into his pocket. Making his way to the park, he sat down in the only unbroken swing, and swung slightly. Back and forth, back and forth. Frowning slightly, Harry allowed his thoughts to wander.  
  
  
  
It was his fault that Sirius had died. It was Dumbledore's fault that he lived in this hell-hole. There was alot that was Dumbledore's fault. And despite the fact that Harry had listened to Dumbledore's sympathetic speech to him before he had left Hogwarts, he could not help but wonder if Dumbledore still hated him. It had been satisfying, in a sadistic type way, to throw things around Dumbledore's office and watch them smash into pieces. It had even been satisfying in a pessimistic way, to see Dumbledore so sad and so remorseful over his treatment of Harry, and his carelessness in this situation.  
  
Harry might've been horrified at this thought, before his fourth year, but time had changed him. Perhaps he should've been in Slytherin. His thoughts were certainly not along the lines of a Gryffindor, at this moment. His thoughts would've continued along this line indefinately, had not a loud bang and several licks of fire lit up the night sky. Jumping to his feet, he ran as quickly as he could toward the Dursleys home.  
  
They were not, by a long shot, his favorite people, but none-the-less, they were family. Despite his earlier threat, he would rather fight for them and keep them all safe, then have them die, and leave him alone and unguarded. Whipping out his wand, he finally came upon Number Four Privet Drive, only to find the house in ruins, and Aurors flooding the place.  
  
One Auror whipped around, his wand so close that it was trained on Harry's face, almost touching his nose.  
  
"Name?!" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry replied, nervously. "What's happened?"  
  
The wizard stared at him for a long moment, before motioning to the sky above.  
  
"Look up, son, and see for yourself."  
  
Harry looked up, and the sight that greeted him made his stomach churn.  
  
Hovering above was the Dark Mark.  
  
Harry looked back at the Auror, the young man's pale face imprinting itself into his mind forever. Abruptly, the Auror waved his wand over the boy, and apparently satisfied that he was not a threat, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to where an elder wizard was waiting.  
  
"Rodenbachus Troy."  
  
Harry stared up at the tall wizard, who was dressed in royal blue robes. His long grey beard reached to his waist, and his peppered grey hair clung to his robes as if it was charged with static electricity. Stormy grey eyes peered worriedly down at Harry.  
  
"Is this the boy, Rodolphus? The one who was staying under protection of blood relatives?"  
  
The pasty, blonde-haired Auror nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter. Albus has been notified. The boy must be moved to a safe place immediately."  
  
Harry quickly protested.  
  
"What about my relatives?! What about my things?! Where are you taking me?"  
  
Rodenbachus set his spindly-fingered hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Potter. Everything is going to be fine. . .but your relatives. They. . . ."  
  
Harry stared flatly up at the man.  
  
"They're dead. They were Muggles. Of course they're dead. So where am I going? An orphanage?"  
  
Ron had written him earlier to tell him that the Weasley's were not allowed to go back to The Burrow until it was safe. Remus had written and told him that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was overflowing with new members of the Order. There was nowhere for him to go, and noone that would allow him to live with them. What happened now?  
  
Rodenbachus shook his head.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter. You are going to the only place, now, that you will ever be safe. You are going to stay with Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry's body suddenly felt numb. Once upon a time, the idea would have thrilled him. Now it chilled him to the bone, and he had to wonder if it would be abit like living at the Dursley's. For a man who thought it was a good idea to stop caring if it would bring danger to someone, he couldn't help but wonder if he would do it again.  
  
Harry simply nodded, feeling abit ill.  
  
Of course, Albus Dumbledore always knew when to show up. Now was one of those times. With a resounding pop, Albus appeared, just a few short feet from Rodenbachus Troy. Rodenbachus turned, his grey eyes staring gravely at his once-colleague and friend.  
  
"Albus."  
  
The headmaster nodded gravely to the wizard.  
  
"Rodenbachus."  
  
Albus turned his gaze to Harry, the usual sparkle in his eyes absent, replaced by a look of worry.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry let his gaze drop to the ground.  
  
"Professor."  
  
Albus gave a soft sigh, and moved over to Harry's side.  
  
"Come Harry. Let's get you somewhere safe, and somewhere you can rest."  
  
Despite feeling reassured, Harry couldn't help but feel bitterness flood him. Everything seemed to happen to him, and all at once. Suddenly, the prospect of his living and of Voldemort's dying seemed very slim indeed. Someone cleared their throat, and Albus turned slightly to the wizard that had been so kind to Harry.  
  
"Yes, Rodenbachus?"  
  
"Would you mind if I joined you both, Albus? Somehow, I think tonight is going to be a long one."  
  
Albus started to protest kindly, but Harry reached out and touched Albus' robes. For some reason, the thought of Bachus joining them seemed comforting.  
  
"Please, Professor?"  
  
Albus looked at Harry, slightly startled, but nodded. Turning back to Bachus, he gave a wane smile.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Bachus. I have a feeling you might be right. . ."  
  
Pulling an old watch from the folds of his robes, Albus tapped it and said, "Portus."  
  
Seconds later, Harry, Bachus and Albus were standing in the midst of a massive stone Hall.  
  
Albus smiled wearily at Harry.  
  
"Welcome to Roanoke Castle, Harry."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know. I have alot of unfinished HP fics. The College of Magic will be continued shortly, but the other I'm doing will not, due mostly to the events in OoTP. The College story will be AU. Although I do not agree with Sirius' death, I do not own Harry Potter and therefore cannot change what happened. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Bother me about it, and I'll sick Severus on you all. ;-)  
  
Oh, BTW, if noone has read Imogen's stories, please go and read them. They can be found at www.gryffindortower.net. She has the most wonderful and brilliant of stories!! Next chapter, I'll be recommending someone else. *g* Brilliant author's they are. Wonderful stories. 


	2. Roanoke

Angeltears - :-) I'm glad we agree.  
  
Meg- Thanks.  
  
Minerva of Tortall- You're not far off track, but rather than the location, it deals with the "properties" of the location. Shh! ;-) You'll give away my secrets!  
  
Bellatrix- I shall update as my college schedule allows. :-) My thanks.  
  
Chapter 2- "Roanoke"  
  
Harry took his time in surveying the stone hall, his shock not quite having worn off yet. The stone hall was twice as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and the walls were covered in mass tapestries, floor to ceiling length paintings, and tall, stained glass windows that portrayed different wizards and witches.  
  
A fire was blazing merrily in the fireplace, but even still, the hall seemed abit drafty. Shivering, Harry automatically drifted towards the fire, unaware of the worried gazes of the two elder wizards. Staring at the fireplace, he noticed the mantel. Stepping forward, he examined the dark cherrywood, and its carvings. Upon it were a badger, a lion, a raven and. . .a snake.  
  
The snake, as Harry examined it, seemed to wriggle, and then it lifted its head and turned to look at Harry. Hissing, it spoke to him in somewhat garbled language for a snake. His eyes felt heavy, and his mind seemed heady with sudden sleep.  
  
He was unaware of his hand, reaching toward the snake. What seemed like a moment later, a voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Harry? Harry?"  
  
His eyes flew open, only to close quickly as the sunlight spilled down on his face. His head felt light, and he could feel fire racing through his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes, though they settled unfocusingly on someone's face.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry."  
  
"Mr. Troy. . ."  
  
"Just Bachus if you please, Harry."  
  
The elderly wizard's face crinkled into a smile as he steepled his fingers.   
  
"Bachus. . .Where am I?"  
  
Rodenbachus raised a brow.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
Harry shook his head ever-so-slightly, and instantly regretted it the moment the room spun. A hand was pressed to his forehead, as Rodenbachus' spindly fingers pressed against Harry's temple.  
  
"Great Scot boy. You're burning up!"  
  
The hand pulled back, before Harry heard him getting up and moving over to a side of the room. Something like a cupboard sounded as if it was being opened, and a moment later, Harry heard a click. Rodenbachus shuffled back over to Harry's bedside, before settling an arm behind Harry's back. Pulling him into an upward position, the lip of a bottle was set to Harry's lips before it tipped and Harry tasted a sickeningly sweet potion fill his mouth.  
  
Swallowing involuntarily and trying not to gag, Harry managed to swallow the entire potion. Slowly, he was eased back on his pillows, and a moment later he was fast asleep. Rodenbachus gave a grim smile.  
  
"That'll get you back on your feet my boy. If Albus will not stay with you, I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Harry awoke feeling much better. He was also greeted by a new face. Another elderly wizard, one dressed in dark, emerald green robes, was sitting by Harry's bedside, reading.  
  
His long, pepper and salt colored hair was tied back with a band, and his beard and moustache of grey were neatly trimmed. He glanced at Harry over pewter rimmed spectacles, and gave a gentle smile. His green eyes twinkled merrily as he closed his book and set it down.  
  
The sparkle in his eyes was amazingly familiar, and Harry was struck by his amazing semblence to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. I trust you are feeling better?"  
  
Harry had to smile at the man, despite himself. He nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir, but, who are you?"  
  
The man smiled serenely.  
  
"My name is Aberforth Dumbledore."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to put something up and didn't have a whole lot of time. Please read R.J. Anderson's stories at www.sugarquill.net. R.J. is wonderful and there are other marvelous authors there too! :-) 


	3. And then there was chaos

Sorry this took me so long. I got momentarily stumped. :-) BTW, Yes, I know Aberforth is supposed to be illiterate and odd. . .and he is. Just, not in the way you're all expecting. *grins* Well, read on, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, or I'll sick Severus on you.  
  
Morbane - LOL. Yes, it was short. I was tired at the time and decided to keep it short. Now I'm sick and have a desire to write, so I have a feeling this chapter will be abit long-winded. :-) More Albus coming up! Yay! I was trying to make the angst thick, but not so much as to be unbelievable. Thank you for letting me know I succeeded.  
  
Minerva of Tortall- LOL. I love your reviews. They amuse me, and yes, your quite close. Not invisible. Let's just say the castle gets abit. . .antsy. . . *grins*  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- My curiosity got the best of me, and I went to read some of your fics. I adore the way you portrayed Dumbledore in one of your fics, as a fatherly figure to Harry. Eventually, Albus and Harry will be reconciled to one another and then the fun and other angst begins. LOL. BTW, Rodenbachus and Aberforth have a penchant for getting into trouble. And sad to say. . .Albus usually bears the brunt of their pranks. Although, he enjoys being turned blue-whoops! Did I just give that away?!?!?! ;-)  
  
Bellatrix- Hehehehehe. I'm glad you think so. When I first saw your name, my first thought was, "Poor Sirius! I'll get Bellatrix for this!" lol. Still, once I stopped to think about it, I started laughing. *g* Aberforth shall be interesting. I promise.  
  
Silver Fantasique- So glad you reviewed! Yes, poor Dursleys. There was one point in book five that I actually started to like Petunia, however, Vernon and Dudley will never be able to win their ways into my heart. NEVER!!  
  
Chapter 3- And then there was chaos. . .  
  
Harry stared at the man for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You're Professor Dumbledore's brother!"  
  
Aberforth chuckled. "I am at that. Sad to say. . ."  
  
Harry blinked, before adjusting his glasses. "Sad to say. . .?"  
  
Aberforth looked quite amused, chuckling before he opened his book once more. "A figure of speech my good lad! He and I were rivals, once. Of course, that was the Sorting Hat's fault-"  
  
"Aberforth, with all your ranting, I'm surprised you haven't sent the boy into insanity. No one cares about the fact that you were a Slytherin and Albus was a Gryffindor." Rodenbachus stepped into the room, and moved over to the other chair beside Harry's bedside. "And what in Merlin's name are you attempting to read? You can't read!"  
  
Aberforth peered over his spectacles, and for a moment, Harry watched as the two began to bicker and banter like two little boys. Aberforth stuck out his tongue and replied nonchalantly-  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Cannot!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
It was all Harry could stand. The idea of two elderly gentlemen, and friends of Dumbledore at that, bickering like children sent Harry over the edge. All of this had to be a dream. Dumbledore, though slightly mad, would never keep company like this, would he?  
  
Harry had never laughed so hard in his life. A little while later, Harry wiped the tears from his now rosy cheeks, and cleaned his glasses of the spots where some tears had dried. Both wizards were looking immensely pleased with themselves, and with Rodenbachus' blue robes, he looked like a very prideful peacock.  
  
"Well," Bachus said after a moment of content silence. "Mission accomplished Aberforth."  
  
Aberforth glared over the edge of the book before replying gruffly. "Mission accomplished."  
  
Harry placed his glasses back on his face, and sat up fully, turning to look at Aberforth. "What are you reading?"  
  
Aberforth's cheeks tinged a delicate pink, before he muttered about having to see to a potion of sorts, snapped the book shut and marched out of the room. Bemused, Harry looked to Bachus, who seemed to be having a hard time controlling his laughter.  
  
Harry raised a brow in question. "What was that about?"  
  
Rodenbachus grinned, his grey eyes sparkling. "Aberforth couldn't read if his life depended on it. Granted, he can read Runes like no one else can, and all of his texts at Hogwarts were written in Runes just so he could attend there. Still, the subject is slightly delicate."  
  
Harry smiled. It felt good to do so, and now was the first time he had actually felt like smiling in a long while. "Can I get up, or am I confined to bed?"  
  
Rodenbachus eyes him for a moment. "Against my better judgement, I think you can get up for awhile. As a matter of fact, you should go and see Albus. He's been moping about ever since you arrived."  
  
Harry felt his spirits sink as soon as the last word had fallen from Bachus' lips. Frowning, he shrugged slightly.  
  
"Probably moping because he's stuck with me now. . ." Harry muttered.  
  
Rodenbachus shook his head, a delicate frown now tracing his lips. Stormy eyes suddenly serious peered down at Harry, as if trying to convince him of something.  
  
"Albus has always wanted you to be happy, Harry. He's not moping because he's 'stuck with you', as you put it, but rather. . ." Rodenbachus paused, weighing his words carefully. "I think he's afraid that you hate him. He cares so much about you Harry-"  
  
"If he cared, he would've been there for me last year." Harry spat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Instead, he decided that if he cared, he'd be putting me in danger. Fat lot of good that did. Instead, I ended up getting Sirius killed, and then he decides to care."  
  
Harry got up and stalked over to where his clothes and robes were waiting. His trunk, laying open near the wardrobe, was open and his clothes and robes were spilling out in all directions. Angrily, he gathered his things and headed for the bathroom. As he did, he muttered, and Bachus almost didn't hear his words.  
  
"Doesn't matter now. All I have to do is finish the job. . .then he'll be rid of me forever."  
  
It was then that Rodenbachus decided that Dumbledore and himself needed to have a little chat.  
  
*~*  
  
Albus stared up into the sky, from the top of one of the towers of his castle. He never got sick of the view that his summer home presented him with. He thought that perhaps this was because the castle enjoyed moving about so much. It seemed as if, when the castle got tired of its present location, it simply got up and moved. One hour it was here, the next it was off in some unknown part of the world. The only time Albus had found it unpleasant was when it had ended up in Iceland. He had had to go inside immediately, staying there until he saw that the castle had moved back into England.  
  
From behind him, Albus heard a rustle of robes, and with an inaudible sigh, turned to his friend.  
  
"Rodenbachus," he greeted wearily. "What brings you up here?"  
  
Rodenbachus gave a faint smile. "Harry."  
  
Albus' eyes dropped to the ground. Albus had never been able to hide how he felt from Rodenbachus. Sometimes it even seemed that Bachus knew more than he did, so Albus never bothered to hide how he felt. It was a welcome reprieve from the front he often had to present to keep people from being unhappy. A small price to pay for the happiness of others. . .  
  
"Still in there?"  
  
Albus' head snapped up, and he gave Bachus a sheepish smile. "Getting lost in my thoughts again."  
  
Rodenbachus chuckled. "Heaven forbid. Please no, or I'll never find you again."  
  
Albus smiled. "Now, you said that your reason was. . .?"  
  
"Harry." Rodenbachus replied, his smile fading away. "I was with him a few moments ago. . ."  
  
Rodenbachus recounted the details to Albus, and by the end of his story, Albus was frowning deeply.  
  
"This has, perhaps, affected Harry more deeply than I could have imagined. I will speak with him shortly. I'll let him explore abit first. Let him ease his anger abit. Then I will go and find him, and we will straighten this out once and for all. For I am to blame. . ." 


End file.
